brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What Gun models do you want to see?
I would very much like to see some more shotguns and light rifles. I was kinda dissapointed with I saw that I was only able to pick from 2 shotguns and 2 light rifles models. For actual models of guns, I would love to see a varient of the "Stoner Rifle model 25" or an actual "Dragonov" for light rifles and perhaps an "AA-12" or a "RAA SAIGA 12" shotgun hmmmm? perhaps... I would like to see some kp5 models and scar/acr models.~Oh Beans!~ 11:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Great post, I agree with a bit more of a varied weapon choice. Perhaps 1 more Semi Auto AR, at least 3 more shotguns, perhaps a over and under, a double barrel would really suit the resistance while an Auto shotgun such as the Saiga would be suited to the run and gun style gameplay. In terms of rifles, i think a heavy sniper would be good, atm if you want to play a sniper role your able to have the sniper as a rifle and as such heavy body types dont feel as sepcialised. Something like a barrett 50 cal with perhaps a 3 bullet cartridge that is a 1 shot kill but heavy body type only and similar movement to the gotlung. what do you guys feel on a flamethrower attachment? or even a flamethrower itself. would be well suited to an operative/light body style for hit and run tactics or a heavy medic to wade in to a battle. Otherwise just expand on what we have, perhaps 2 more snipers of some sorts. the AA-12 and Sagia are a bit over-used in my opinion. For an auto-shotty, my vote goes for the Pancor Jackhammer . I could probably name guns i want in every category, but one gun i think would be quite interesting would be the Chinese QLB-06 as a heavy grenade launcher that would sort of be a heavy sniper. Since you guys were talking snipers, might I suggest the Walther WA-2000? Replace the wood with something synthetic and i think it would really fit Brink's style. @Beans: Theres already a SCAR in the game. Seems like there are enough guns out there that they dont need to double up on a single weapon system. The magpul ACR might be an interesting addition, but for a rifle, m vote would probably go for the Beretta ARX-160 XShadowcat 13:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) : Some unique choices there Shadow, good stuff. Personally not a big fan of the Jackhammer for a shotgun, but the more the better in my eyes. Speaking of such, I think a sawn-off of some nature would be good for Lights. Either a double-barrel or a shorty with say... 4 rounds? Would make me very happy since the Mossington is the only reason my character's still a Medium. : Nexolate 14:12, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Lawl, accidentally linked the Steyr IWS 2000 before, meant to link this: http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sniper-rifles/de/walther-wa-2000-e.html . :: Maybe something like the MAG-7 as a light shotgun? XShadowcat 15:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: For a shotgun, I would just put in some variant of the USAS-12 automatic shotgun , but right now I think another SMG or Light Rifle would be better. Like Beans said, some sort of MP5 variant would be nice. As for a Light Rifle *cough sniper cough*, maybe a PSG-1 ? LaEspada June 6, 2011 ::: Not sure about the MAG-7, though that could be bias since I like more traditional shotgun designs. The more unique designs that I'd like to see for Lights are the Ultra-Short FABARM SDASS, 10 inch barrel Remington 870 MCS and XM-26. ::: Nexolate 16:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: Though Brink definitely needs at least two new shotguns and sniper rifles, I'd still like to see a few new AR's considering that they're my personal favorite weapons. Something based off the ACR, XM8, or HK416/417 (though that would be sorta similar to the Euston) would be a nice addition. As for snipers, I'd like to see the Cheytac M200 Intervention re-made in Brink style. I think pretty much every good shotgun idea has been covered. New LMGs like the PKM or the MG36 would also look pretty good. Eefree89 01:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Weapons: i would like to see a AK-47or AK-74u type gun in the game. Also more snipers would be nice H&K G3/SG-1 or M110 or M89-SR. I would like to see the sawn-off shotgun (Nexolate's idea) a good idea or Remington or the Striker. I would also like another burst fire AR that doesnt suck. A M-16 or M-14 modle would be sweet or a single shot AR like the carbine would be awesome. And for some reason cause i loved this gun......the Tommy Gun (thompson) :) RizzelmyDizzel Neostead 2000 would be AWESOME. But sadly since I always play as a light body class for the speed and mobility I probably wouldn't be able to use it. : Based on the guns that SD picked (and what they didnt pick...AK-47, im looking at you) I think that they wanted to avoid guns that looked "old" and wanted more modern-day weapons. The Resistance guns look old, but they are an old version of whatever guns the Security uses. Some of your sniper ideas would fit, but the AK's and the Tommy dont really fit the game. The game also already has a gun based on the same platform as the M-16 (Euston) and the M-14 (Gerund), so i feel it would be a bit redundant to include either of these. There are lots of guns out there for them to choose from, no need for repeats. : Earlier I said I could probably find a gun I like for every class of weapon, so here it is (because I'm bored): : Semi-auto - FN Five-seveN; Revolver - Mateba Auto-Revovler; Machine Pistol - MTE-224; SMG - Russian PP-2000; Since ive already listed the WA-2000, how about the Keppler KS-V; Assault Rifle - FN F2000; Semi-Auto Rifle - HK USC; Burst Rifle - Tavor TAR-21; Medium GL -M203 Pistol Variant; Pump Shotgun - Kel-Tec KSG; Machine Gun -HK MG4; I refuse to list another Heavy GL because the QLB-06 is epic, and all of the auto-shotguns I know of have pretty much been said. : Did my best to keep Brink's style of weapons in mind.XShadowcat 01:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :# Semi-auto: Heckler & Koch USP or MK23 :# Revolver: Taurus Raging Bull :# Full-auto AR: Heckler & Koch G36C :# MG: Stoner M63 :# SMG: Steyr AUG Para (uses a stick mag as opposed to a banana mag), FN Herstal P90 :# Heavy GL: XM25 :# Shotgun: Franchi SPAS-12 (though that might be considered too mainstream) Yeah. AssassinLegend 02:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : I considered listing the XM25 myself, but i refuse to imply i would want a gun to be added to the game rather than the QLB-06 =P. The raging bull is an interesting choice, maybe a Raging Judge instead (lol at the guy sugesting it as a fishing pistol) to make the people who want a light shotgun happy. The normal Judge is an interesting firearm, but the spreads on it are so horrible that the weapon is near useless. If you want something a bit more unusual than the SPAS-12, maybe the SPAS-15? The SPAS-12 is a very unique looking gun, but it has a lot of issues that would make me avoid it in real life.The G36 on the other hand is a very good looking gun in my opinion that is still a very reliable weapon. XShadowcat 02:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Some excellent choices here, both from gameplay and aesthetic standpoints. Digging the Five-seveN, MTE-244, KS-V, F2000 (preferably the Tactical version, without the sight), TAR-21 (though as any type AR it'd be nice), KSG (though the 14+1 magsize will be a little hard to scale) and MG4. Also AssassinLegend's idea for an AUG Para is inspired, it looks like it was made for Brink. : Nexolate 07:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : : You looking at me? You must be lloking at me. First off there is a newer version of the AK-47 all black looks sweet. I understand what your saying about not wanting older looking guns, but you can take an older looking gun (for resistance) and make it look brand spaking new (for security), this is a video game we are talking about. (I love the AK) I know there is the Euston but if you read I wanted another burst fire gun (3 bullet burst) so the M-16 would be nice. Euston is more like the Commando in my eyes. And there are many varients of the M-14. I was talking about semi auto/burst fire. The Tommy Gun wasn't serious its my favorite gun to go shoot at the fire range and my favorite gun from older COD's. It is more of i wish, I wish (while clicking my heels together) One more thing i was thinking of, for large characters is a rocket launcher with one round per clip, 4 rounds, and inaccurate as like the RPG-7 : -RizzelmyDizzel :: I literally just meant "im looking at you, AK-47". The fact that they didnt include the iconic AK means that it was a conscious decision not to, which means they probably wont in the future either. And I'm aware that you suggested the M16 and M14 as different roles, but I see no need to double up on similar gun models when they could find any number of guns with similar roles while having more diversity. I personally like the look of the M14-based sniper rifles, so its not about personal dislike of the weapons you suggest, just trying to think like a designer. An AK-47 looks old even when it has a synthetic stock, mostly because its made out of stamped metal. XShadowcat 18:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Indeed. I love the AK, especially the later 100 and 200 series models. Unfortunately it just is one of those designs that looks old, the design is over 50 years old now and Brink is set in the future. We should be looking to the futuristic weapons of today for the standard of Brink's time. ::: While we're on the subject, I think the Kel-Tec RFB would make an excellent semi-auto rifle and perhaps the FN40GL for a standalone Grenade Launcher. Perhaps a M32-style multi nade launcher for a Heavy? Seems a bit light but I'm sure you could bulk up the frame a bit. Finally I'd adore to see a Galil ACE in there. I know it's another one of those afore-mentioned designs that just looks old no matter what you do with it, but the Galil is a personal favourite of mine and the ACE version doesn't look too bad. ::: Nexolate 19:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: AHHHHH sorry about that. Your not looking at me. lol. But if we are to think about the future like Brink i think the AK-47 would still be the most used gun, including how many were made. Newer guns would have stopped being produced if BRINK happened so AK and M-16 would be the most used guns in a war like this. This is just what i think. Thanks Guys. ::: -RizzelmyDizzel ::: ::: The ACE is actually pretty sweet. Personally, if you wanted a more futuristic AK you would go with the AN-94 Abakan, but the problem is that the AN-94 looks much uglier than the ACE. @Shadowcat: Didn't know the SPAS-12 had some pretty big flaws. If it is accepted as a DLC weapon, though, I'd find it pretty cool if SD added its iconic metal folding stock and gave us the choice of whether or not we want the stock collapsed or extended. ::: @Rizzel: You do have a point--the AK is a popular gun in the Middle East because it can be operated in many different conditions. SD is probably taking a more unique approach to weaponry, though, and they're trying to pick the more unique and lesser-known weaponry. Sure, you'll see the M4/M16 in the form of the Euston, and you'll know the Galactic is supposed to be the UMP45, but you'll have trouble figuring out the inspiration for the CARB-9, the Chinzor, the Kalt, and so on. Finally, I have found something that strikes me to be a cool semi-automatic rifle: the CZ S805. The front reminds me a lot of the Gerund, though. AssassinLegend 22:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: :: Thank you AssassinLegend your exlanation is good they want more non popular guns in the game. got it. Im not talking about the M4 tho or the M14 fully auto AR the M14 semi auto AR looks sweet and is awesome can be used for a light rifle that has a larger magazine then the other light rifles but way less accuracy and damage. Also i want a burst fire gun in the game that doesnt suck. And i will still cross my fingers for a Thompson SMG (not going to happen). -RizzelmyDizzel :: :: :: I would absolutely love to see a weapon kinda like the Cheytac Intervention as a light rifle for medium, and maybe a Barret M82A1A specifically for a heavy. I would also like to see another light rifle like the Drognav, but with a bit more stopping power and a bit more compact. :: I would also be interested to see a weapon like the Steyr AUG, or even the Magpul Masada. :: :: @Rizzel: The problem with increasing mag size and lowering damage is the fact that the M14 wouldn't be so useful then. Light Rifles are extremely powerful so that a Light can actually stand a chance against Mediums and Heavies. A decisive blow is more important than how many bullets you can lob at the enemy. As for burst-fire weapons being terrible, I think SD was trying to prevent burst-fires from being overly powerful, as is the case in other video games. Still, though, it's quite difficult to use the FRKN-3K considering that the damage dealt doesn't counterbalance the slower rate of fire. AssassinLegend 23:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :: :: @ASSASSIN Good point about the burst fire guns really didnt think of that. And for the semi auto rifle idea it would be more of a mid range gun and i think pumping 5 bullets into a guy in 5 seconds would be awesome instead of 1 bullet every 2 seconds just a thought tottally get what your saying though ASSASSIN. Oh and ASSASSIN tell me you have XBOX and if you do tell me you need some more peeps for a Brink group (Rizzel is a awesome team player and mostly always finish top in points) :: Thats right im bragging lol RizzelmyDizzel is my XBOX gamer tag. :: -RizzelmyDizzel :: :: Personally I think there's enough of most weapons, but here's why I don't support the use of sniper rifles in the game: it's meant to be hit-and-run gameplay guys! A sniper really doesn't sit flush with the flow of the game, and it would really detract from Brink as a whole. If you want to use a precision, medium-long range weapon then go for the Drognav (I think that's how its spelt) or similar. :: :: Anyway, I support the idea of at least a couple more shotguns, but maybe only something like a sawn-off for a light to use. Just scale its damage down so you have to get two point-blank shots to kill someone, otherwise it'd be overpowered (what with the light body type being fast and agile). :: :: Aside from that, I think Brink has enough weapons, as the bulk of the customisability comes from the ridiculous number of attachments available, as well as the different playstyles revolving around the four classes and three bodytypes. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 22:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Well yes Brink is mainly a fast paced game, but it also gives you the choice to play as that fast and agile player or a much slower and somewhat clumsy character, which is great for snipers to pick off. I really do not see sniper rifles as "misplaced" in this game, true at first I though the same as well, but over time I came to appreciate their capabilities in this game.